


Белый альпинист

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Мария давно мечтала взойти на Эльбрус, и наконец её мечта сбылась.





	Белый альпинист

Поездка на Эльбрус была для Марии сбывшейся мечтой, из тех, про которые думаешь: «Однажды я обязательно…» — но проходят годы, а «однажды» так и не наступает. Оно не наступило бы и в этот раз, но каким-то чудом всё сложилось один к одному: неожиданная премия, акция авиакомпании, позволившая купить билеты почти за половину цены, случайно встреченная и приглашённая в гости одноклассница, которая, узнав о предстоящей поездке, восторженно захлопала в ладоши и потащила Марию к компьютеру показывать свои фотографии с Эльбруса и Белухи, а потом одолжившая ей почти всё необходимое снаряжение и даже ботинки, большие и жутко тяжёлые. Марии было ужасно неловко принимать помощь, но она уже успела подсчитать, во что обошлась бы аренда, и таких денег её гордость точно не стоила. Да и не нашлось бы таких денег, если быть до конца честной с самой собой. Почти вся её зарплата фельдшера скорой помощи уходила на еду, квартплату да начатый несколько лет назад ремонт, продвигавшийся еле-еле — не было ни времени, ни финансов.  
Кавказ встретил жарой, бездонным синим небом и гвалтом тёток в чёрных платках, устроивших свару прямо у выхода из аэропорта. Гид Вадим, которого Мария узнала по фотографии с сайта, подхватил её сумку, забросал комплиментами, а на заправке купил мороженое и даже слушать не стал про плату. Мария кусала мягкое тающее эскимо и вертела головой, во все глаза глядя на зелёные холмы, где-то впереди перерастающие в горы.  
Ребята из группы оказались такими же молодыми, весёлыми, и почти все — с таким же, как у Марии, нулевым опытом восхождений. У Тани с Сашей Эльбрус был первым этапом медового месяца — после спуска они собирались провести неделю на море. Москвичи Костя и Юра прежде ходили только в обычные горные походы, и только уралец Дима уже побывал на Алтае и даже в Альпах.  
Мария задыхалась от красоты гор, дышала чистейшим воздухом, напоённым ароматами цветущих трав, и не могла надышаться. Даже жара и усталость от подъёмов были ей в радость — этого она хотела, об этом мечтала много лет. Да и что это была за усталость? Совсем не та, когда взбегаешь с чемоданом-укладкой на десятый этаж, потому что лифт не работает, а потом оказывается, что бежать было уже поздно…  
Палатки они разбили под торчащей из-под снега серой скалой, метров на сто выше приюта «Мария» — и шутка о том, что Мария у них будет своя, прозвучала раза четыре, не меньше. Мария только смеялась. Ей, как одинокой даме, выделили отдельную маленькую палатку и даже не допустили к установке, заявив, что не женское это дело. Не то чтобы Мария возражала. За ней уже давно никто не ухаживал, и это было приятно. Пока мужчины расчищали площадку от камней, она стояла рядом и жадно смотрела на белые вершины, от которых тянулась цепочка крохотных, как муравьи, фигурок. Эльбрус! Вот он, совсем рядом. А снег вокруг, а горы, горы! Как люди могут жить здесь и не умирать от счастья?  
Во второй половине дня с запада потянулись тучи — низкие, серые. Тихие раскаты грома становились всё ближе, громче, и Мария забеспокоилась.  
— Это нормально, — успокоил её Вадим, — здесь почти каждый день так. Главное, чтобы завтра ночью прояснилось — если к полуночи звезды будут не видны, подъём придётся отменить, слишком опасно.

 

Когда наступила темнота, ветер усилился, а лёгкий снежок сменился жёсткой крупой, больно жалящей лицо. Вадим приготовил ужин на горелке, все быстро поели и разбежались по палаткам — оставаться на ветру было невозможно.  
Гроза была уже совсем рядом, молнии расчерчивали небо почти над самой головой, и гром сливался с ними, не отставая. Мария лежала, прислушиваясь к оглушающим раскатам. Страшно не было. Она только слегка беспокоилась за другую группу, разбившую палатки на каменной гряде выше — если в кого и ударит молния, то разве что в них.  
Она то погружалась в дрёму, то просыпалась, когда ветер швырял в стену палатки пригоршни тяжёлого снега, и когда услышала голос — не поняла сразу, сон это или явь.  
— Вылезайте! Вылезайте скорее!  
Тревога в этом голосе — вот что выдернуло её из сна. Что-то случилось.  
— Сейчас! — крикнула Мария, торопливо выпутываясь из спальника. Расстегнула молнию полога — в шаге от палатки темнела согнутая фигура. — Минуту, я надену ботинки.  
— Нет времени, вылезайте быстрее.  
«Точно, молния», — холодея, поняла Мария. Остановка сердца, каждая секунда на счету. Придётся без ботинок, и чёрт с ними, с ногами, потом отогреет. Она протянула руку, и пришедший — кажется, это был Костя, — резко дёрнул её на себя, ставя на ноги, и потащил вперёд. Сразу стало холодно, камни больно врезались в ступни.  
— Что случилось? Молния? Сколько пострадавших?  
Внезапно её ладонь отпустили. Мария взмахнула руками, едва не потеряв равновесие, и недоумевающе подняла голову.  
— Что…  
Треск молнии оглушил. Мария невольно пригнулась, закрывая глаза от яркой вспышки, и тут же услышала другой треск — самый страшный из всех, что можно услышать в горах.  
Оцепенев от ужаса, она смотрела, как раскалывается на части край скалы, ещё вчера казавшийся таким прочным, таким надёжным, и, тяжело переворачиваясь, рушатся вниз камни, погребая под собой её палатку.  
— Костя, откуда ты…  
Рядом никого не было.  
— О Господи, — прошептала Мария, — прижав ладонь ко рту. — О Господи…

 

Остаток ночи она провела у Кости с Юрой — они оба выскочили, услышав звук обвала. Мария видела, как высунулась из палатки Костина голова. Кто бы ни спас её — это явно был не он.  
Утром разбирали завал, откапывали палатку, вытаскивали уцелевшие вещи. Ребята-соседи тоже помогали, но никто из них не признался, что неведомой интуицией вытащил Марию прежде, чем её раздавило бы насмерть. Да и не похож был никто. Мария не видела лица, но рост и фигуру помнила.  
— Это, наверное, белый альпинист, — полушутя сказал Вадим, перетаскивая вещи к ребятам — решили, что в большую палатку переедет он, уступив Марии свою одноместную. — Его тут часто встречают.  
— Серьёзно?  
— А то. Вот, например, весной группу на спуске накрыло облаком — ни черта не видно, шли почти наугад, и тут снизу кто-то появился. Они думали — спасатель, пошли за ним, аккуратно так мимо трещины. Выходят из облака — никого, пустой склон. И до них ещё один парень сорвался с косой полки, зарубиться не сумел сразу. Потом говорил: кто-то его за куртку поймал и держал, пока не зарубился нормально. Вылез — никого на тропе. А так скатился бы в трупосборник, без вариантов.  
Мария слушала. Она никогда не верила в подобные байки. Но был кто-то, спасший её жизнь. Была холодная рука, тащившая её от обвала, и ладонь Марии, которую сжимала эта рука, все ещё немела, словно никак не могла отогреться. Если байки не могли объяснить это, то что могло?

 

Вечером, когда вся группа собралась вокруг походной кухни, деля между собой суп из пакетика и криво нарезанный салат, Мария поставила свою миску на камень и тихонько отошла в сторону. Поднялась туда, где из-под камней торчали края её палатки. Огляделась. Закатное солнце золотило купола вершин Эльбруса, бросая отсветы на рвущиеся к небу пики дальних гор.  
— Я просто хочу знать, — громко сказала она — Хочу сказать спасибо.  
У гряды с противоположной стороны склона что-то мелькнуло. Мария бросилась туда бегом, оскальзываясь и перепрыгивая через текущие в снегу ручьи. Человеческая фигура показалась снова и исчезла, но Мария уже видела, куда идти. Она вскарабкалась по камням, цепляясь за них голыми руками, не обращая внимания на холод и грязь, и, выпрямившись уже наверху, с размаху уткнулась взглядом в маленькую стальную табличку.  
— Четвёртый, — негромко произнес голос у неё за спиной и добавил, когда она дёрнулась на звук: — Не оборачивайся.  
Мария послушно вгляделась в табличку, и горло у неё перехватило болезненным спазмом. Шесть имён. Даты, разные в первом столбце, но одна и та же — во втором.  
Андрей Луговой.  
Девятнадцать. О Господи. Ему было всего девятнадцать лет.  
— Как же так… — прошептала она, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слёзы.  
— Говорят, просто не повезло.  
Слёзы всё-таки полились. Мария не понимала, почему ей так жаль этого мальчика, два года назад ушедшего в горы и не вернувшегося. Она знала, что люди умирают, она сама не раз держала в своих руках чужую жизнь, бывало — не удерживала, как ни старалась. Но именно эта смерть почему-то вызвала у неё острую жалость.  
— Я могу… — она вытерла глаза. — Могу что-то сделать? Что-то передать?  
Сзади раздался шорох — будто кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Нет, — это прозвучало совсем близко, над самым ухом. — Но спасибо, что предложила.  
— Можно тебя увидеть?  
Ответа она не дождалась. Когда Мария рискнула обернуться, позади никого не было. Только следы — несколько отпечатков, обрывавшихся в никуда.

 

Вечером легли рано: вставать предстояло в полночь. Сон не шёл. Мария глядела в тёмный потолок палатки, и хотя грозы уже не было, ей то и дело чудился треск падающих камней. Она замирала до боли в мышцах, вслушивалась в тишину и не могла, просто не могла позволить себе заснуть…  
Когда взвизгнула, разъезжаясь, молния, Мария рывком села, путаясь в спальнике. Сердце заколотилось от страха.  
— Опять?! — выдохнула она.  
— Нет.  
Шорох приблизился — кто-то влез в палатку. Осторожно, почти не касаясь, пробрался мимо рюкзака и её ног.  
— Разрешишь?  
— Да, конечно. Сейчас, — она быстро сгребла в сторону всё, что было набросано рядом: фонарик, косметичку, прочее барахло. Услышала, как он вытягивается рядом.  
Привыкшие к темноте глаза различали только смутные очертания тела. Мария протянула руку, почти вслепую провела по волосам вдоль виска, тронула большим пальцем скулу.  
— Можно, я…  
— Нет, — тихо отозвался он, и в голосе было слышно сожаление. — Живым нельзя. Останешься здесь. Ты и так уже… Рука не болит?  
Ладонь всё ещё немела и замерзала даже в перчатке, а Мария даже не задумывалась, почему.  
— Это несправедливо, — жалобно сказала она. И почувствовала, как поверх спальника её накрывает тяжёлая рука.  
— Не бойся, — прошептал он. — Ничего не бойся. Я буду рядом.

 

В полночь, проснувшись от сигнала будильника, Мария не увидела никого рядом — но вещи были отодвинуты в сторону, а значит, ей не приснилось. И потом, карабкаясь вверх по обледеневшему склону, оступаясь на косой полке и из последних сил вонзая в снег палки за шаг до вершины — слишком уставшая, чтобы радоваться, — она всё время чувствовала рядом незримое присутствие. И ничего не боялась.

 

Лагерь сворачивался. Оттащив на склон свой рюкзак и кучу общих вещей — через полчаса ратрак должен был довезти их до канатки — Мария снова поднялась к табличке на скале.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, не дожидаясь, когда призрак обозначит своё присутствие. — Я знала, что ты рядом.  
Сзади раздался тихий вздох — почти у самой шеи.  
— Не за что.  
— Мы уезжаем. Сейчас, — она мотнула головой в сторону суетившихся над вещами друзей. — Я хотела попрощаться.  
Вышло отвратительно фальшиво и жизнерадостно.  
— Если вернёшься — я буду рад.  
— А если останусь? — быстро спросила Мария. Она сама не поняла, откуда взялся этот вопрос. Просто любопытство. Импульс. Она не обиралась оставаться, что за чушь, она и возвращаться-то не собиралась. Её ждал дом, работа, жалующаяся на сердце соседка, голодный кот у подъезда, больные и пострадавшие, к которым надо было успеть. Рулоны обоев в коридоре и недочитанный «Шантарам». Маленькие и большие дела, крепкими цепями приковывающие к дому и привычному, устоявшемуся распорядку жизни.  
И она, конечно же, не может оставить работу. Слишком важно то, что она делает — спасает людей.  
Тоже спасает людей.  
Да почему она вообще об этом думает?  
Призрак за её спиной молчал так долго, что Мария почти испугалась — неужели он ушёл? И вздрогнула, услышав:  
— Не надо. Что тебе здесь…

 

Подъездный кот куда-то исчез — молоко и обрезки мяса остались лежать нетронутыми. Мария поспрашивала знакомых бабулек, но о судьбе кота никто не знал.  
На работе встретили тортиком — у Нины был день рождения — и расспросами про Эльбрус. Михаил Николаевич припомнил туристическую юность, Нина больше расспрашивала, не слишком ли приставали к Марии джигиты, Наташа — удалось ли попробовать местную кухню… Первое дежурство выдалось тихим, но к концу смены Мария чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой.  
Жизнь быстро вернулась в прежнюю колею. Работа, домой, в магазин, вечером два часа на чтение, через день — зайти к соседке, в воскресенье — стирка, помыть ванную и полы, потом в кино с Наташей. Дни отщёлкивались, как бусины на нитке, одинаковые и предсказуемые. Обои начали пылиться, но собраться и хотя бы ободрать старые по-прежнему не доходили руки.  
По ночам Марии снились морозный ветер с гор и далёкие грозы.  
— Говорят, с января сокращать будут, — поделилась Нина, когда они, пользуясь выдавшейся свободной минутой между вызовами, уминали холодные хот-доги. Пообедать по-нормальному не удавалось уже третий день. — Ты слышала?  
— Куда нас сокращать? И так никого нет…  
Нина пожала плечами и слизнула с пальцев полоску кетчупа.  
— Так надоело всё, Маш, ты бы знала…  
«Надоело, — думала Мария жуя безвкусную, картонную еду. — Мне тоже надоело, как же надоело, Боже мой… Одно и то же, каждый день одно и то же. Неужели вся жизнь так пройдёт? Это — жизнь?»  
Вернувшись домой, она остановилась в прихожей, разглядывая квартиру, словно видела её впервые. Неровные стены, потёртый пол, старые шкафы, поставленные ещё родителями… Сюда она будет возвращаться каждый вечер, изо дня в день, из года в год?  
Она скинула кроссовки, села за компьютер и вошла на Авито. Пусть шкафы старые, но холодильнику всего два года. А стиральной машинке — три. И стол выглядит как новый, хотя куплен был давно…  
Денег с лихвой хватило на билет.

 

Такси пришлось искать самой — без багажа её, вероятно, принимали за местную. Пожилой водитель в панаме даже не взвинтил цену.  
— На поляну Азау, — сказала Мария, забираясь на заднее сиденье. В машине душно пахло химическим яблоком. — К подъёмнику.  
С каждым километром тяжесть, ватным одеялом лежащая на плечах, рассеивалась.  
Подъёмник не вёз — возносил Марию вверх, в небу и снегу, и она, жадно вцепившись в поручни, не замечала, как улыбаются стоящие рядом девушки со сноубордами. «Впервые, наверное», — услышала она шепот, но даже не поняла, что это говорят про неё.  
Солнце слепило глаза сквозь затемнённые очки, снег хрустел и проваливался под ногами, и было жарко и холодно одновременно, и неудержимо тянуло вперёд, вверх, словно невидимым магнитом. Ботинки скользили по снегу, черпали холодную крошку, но Мария упрямо шла, не обращая внимания на промокшие ноги. Дышать было тяжело. «Приют Одиннадцати» остался позади; миновав «Марию», она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на противоположный склон, где несколько недель назад стоял их лагерь. Большой камень так и остался лежать под скалой. Рядом пестрели палатки — красная и две оранжевых, чуть подальше ещё одна. Знают ли они? Наверняка знают, история про обвал не могла не разойтись. И не боятся. Удивительно.  
Стальная табличка, слегка припорошенная снегом, поблёскивала на солнце, и никому не было до неё дела. Мария остановилась, переводя дыхание. Не было ни сомнений, ни неуверенности — здесь, на открытом всем ветрам склоне, было её место. Сюда она шла всю жизнь; стоило уехать и вернуться, чтобы понять это.  
Она стояла и ждала, пока не почувствовала знакомое присутствие — теперь даже не нужно было слышать шаги.  
— Я решила, — сказала она и, набрав в грудь воздуха, на мгновение задержала дыхание, прежде чем обернуться. — Я остаюсь.


End file.
